


Subway nurse

by Cirnolover9



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Food, Humor, i made this as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirnolover9/pseuds/Cirnolover9
Summary: Mikan goes to subway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Subway nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic cause...I wanted to.

One day in Hope's Peak Academy, Mikan Tsumiki was in the Hospital Wing of the school helping out with the injuries her fellow students got during their free time and school time. She was helping out as she needed to keep her talent of Ultimate Nurse in top shape and that, aside from a few staff members, she and one other student were the only ones who knew the ins and out of medical training. After she helped cured some injuries Soda got falling down the stairs She told everyone, "I'm going on my lunch break for 90 minutes." So she went to the Cafeteria as fast as she could walk as there was a strict no running in the halls rule.

When she got the cafeteria Mikan wasn't very thrilled with what was on the Menu. "While I d...don't expect the food here to be bad as its all really good, I'm not very hungry for Mac and Cheese, Pork Chili, Ramen or...S...S...Spicy Rice balls." She said to herself softly. Mikan then throught where she could eat food she wants and then remembered that there was Subway that was not far from the school for some bizarre reason so She decided that she would go and eat there. She ran out of the cafeteria and out the main door and towards the entrance gate to run her way to the Subway.

She got to the subway and went inside and realized that a few of her fellow students had the same idea of eating here. So she went to the back of the line, even worse only 2 people were working behind the counter today as Subway is not the smartest. She waited in line patiently as possible, it was difficult as the only Music playing was some country music radio channel. In front of her was Imposter ordering everything under the sun on his sub, Akane who was uncertain of what she wanted to eat before coming in, Nagito being very picky in how he wants his sub and Peko doing an order for her and Fuyihiko over text messages. Mikan was making sure she could afford what she wanted as the school did pay for her help and so she did not hold up the line.

When she got to the front, she noticed that Hajime was working on the sandwiches. She asked "I didn't know you worked here." Hajime was a bit surprised to see her here and said "Oh Mikan, I got this job so I can support myself and buy you guys nice stuff. Now what bread and sandwich type do you want?" Mikan then asked for a toasted Footlong Ham and Cheese on white bread with Lettuce, Tomatoes and Mayonnaise on it. Hajime then made it to the best of his no talent abilities. When they got to the cash register, Hajime asked "What side and drink would you like?" Mikan thought and asked for "A….Bottle of Pepsi and w...w...white macadamia nut cookies." Hajime then handed her the food and ringed up the meal, it was $13.69 with taxes (don't ask why they are using dollars). Mikan paid with cash and went to eat it in the dining area. She consumed the food in no time flat and threw the excess waste in the trash. She didn't use the bathroom as she knew it would not be clean in the slightest. So she just used the hand sanitizer dispenser and went back to school.


End file.
